


Say Something.

by DoctorSmoakingQueen



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen
Summary: So the ladies on twitter got all these speculations in my head. So you know I had to write about itTwo Part Story**
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Say Something.

Gianna Mackey walked into Firehouse 51, it was her first day and to say she was nervous was an understatement. Newly minted, hungry to work and save lives. She didn’t see anyone in the bullpen so she walked through the doors and looked around for a person she could ask questions to.

She spotted a young woman, she was standing outside of the locker room, scrolling through her phone.

Gianna walked up to her and cleared her throat. “Excuse me,sorry can you tell me where Chief Boden’s office is?”

The woman looked up and smiled. “Hi, you must be Gianna, I’m Stella Kidd.” Stella raised her hand for Gianna to shake, which she happily reciprocated.

“Nice to meet you Stella,are you the PIC?”

“No.” Stella chuckled and smiled. “No,that would be my best friend Sylvie Brett.”

“Is she nice?”

“She’s one of the best. Both as a paramedic and a human being. You have a great mentor. Chief Boden’s office is right down the hall. I believe Sylvie is already in there.” Stella said, pointing straight forward towards the Chief's office.

Gianna smiled and started walking, she found the Chief's office a few minutes later and knocked.

“Come In.” she heard a booming voice say from the other side.

She opened the door and saw Chief Boden behind his desk, and a blonde woman who must have been Sylvie standing next to him showing him something on his computer.

“Hi, Chief Boden?”

Boden and Sylvie looked towards the door, both simultaneously flashing mega watt smiles.

“Hi, are you Gianna?” Boden asks, standing up with Sylvie following suit.

Gianna walked up to the desk, feeling a little less nervous.”Yes, I am.”

Boden extended his hand “Chief Boden, nice to meet you. This is your partner and Paramedic in Charge Sylvie Brett.”

Sylvie smiled again and extended her hand. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

Gianna shook both hands and smiled. “Thank you,I’m really excited to be a part of the team.”

“Well, we are lucky to have you.” Sylvie said earnestly.

“Speaking of the team, why don’t I give you the house tour and have you meet the crew.” Boden said.

“Um Chief, if you don’t fill out the rest of that application;Donna is going to kill you. I will give Gianna the tour.”Sylvie said, smirking at Boden.

“You’re right.”

“I usually am.” She smirked as she walked towards the door. “Come on Gianna, let’s go meet the crew. Boden I’ll check on you later.” 

Gianna and Sylvie walked through the house, Sylvie stopping every couple of minutes to point out where things were.And answering any questions Gianna had.

“I think the crew might be in the kitchen, where they usually are.”

Sylvie and Gianna walked into the kitchen and sure enough that is where they were.

“Everyone, Listen up this is Gianna Mackey she is the new paramedic so let’s make her feel at home shall we?”

All the men turned their attention to the two and each of them got up and introduced themselves. After the introductions were made most of the men went back to doing what they were doing. Stella walked into the kitchen and Sylvie smiled and waved.”Oh Gianna this is-”

“Stella, we’ve met already.” Gianna said smirking.The doors from the outside opened and Casey walked in and straight up to Sylvie and the women. “Good Morning Ladies.” he said with his attention most on Sylvie.

“Matt, hey this is Gianna Mackey our new paramedic.”Casey shook Gianna’s hand and smiled. “Welcome to 51, it’s a pleasure to have you here.” Gianna smiled and shook his hand, when they dropped their hands Casey looked towards Sylvie. “See you later.” Sylvie watched as Casey retreated towards the bullpen.

“Okay, what was that?”Gianna said. 

Stella and Sylvie both looked at her. “What was what?” Sylvie asked.

“That look he gave you, he is so into you.” Gianna said a little too loud, causing Stella and Sylvie to shush her.  
“It’s complicated.” Stella said 

“That look did not seem complicated.” Gianna whispered back.

“Oh, believe it is.” Sylvie said.

Ambo 61, possible heart attack at 654 West Crescent Street

Sylvie looked up to the intercom “Saved by the bell, you ready Gianna?”

“Let’s do this.” 

######################

Gianna and Sylvie were driving to the scene,Gianna kept glancing at Sylvie as she was talking, telling her the ins and outs and what Boden expected.

She is so nice. Gianna thought as she listened.to her.

“So, can i ask a question?” Gianna said after Sylvie got quiet.

“Sure.”

“What is up with you and Casey?”

Sylvie knew the question would get asked, from the second Casey locked eyes with her and Gianna saw she knew there would be questions.Sylvie sighed and focused on the road. “We are just good friends.”

“I’m sorry but the way he was looking at you,didn’t really give off the just friends vibe if you know what I mean.”

“I’ve had a tough year, actually few years I was engaged that didn’t pan out, one of my best friends died in a fire we were fighting, my birth mom came back into my life only to die a few months later and a short while after that my ex-partner and another best friend left for medical school. Casey helped me through most of it.”

“Wow, I’m so sorry I just thought that there were some underlying feelings there.”

“I do have feelings, but it’s complicated.

“I get it in-house relationships are a no go sometimes, but surely you guys can get past all that.”

“There is more to it than that.” Sylvie said turning on to the street of the call.  
“Like what?” 

“Later, we have work to do.”Sylvie said, stopping the Ambo and jumping out.

Gianna was so impressed by Sylvie’s work ethic she was kind and compassionate to the man as they loaded him on the gurney and into the Ambo. Sylvie Brett was a badass in her eyes with a kind heart. She knew she couldn't press the Casey situation any farther, Sylvie would tell her in her own time if she wanted to. 

They dropped off the patient at Med and started the trip back to the house.Gianna was surprised when Sylvie pulled off to the shoulder. She turned the Ambo off and looked at Gianna.

“He was married to my ex-partner and best friend.That is why it’s complicated.”

“You’re worried about Girl Code?” Gianna asked.

“That and losing Matt, we have gotten super close these past couple of years. We have healed each other in ways that people won’t understand, he was a rock for me when Julie died. The night Emily left for Medical School he came over with pizza and beer just to keep me company. I’m afraid that if I tell him he won't feel the same way,and I will lose him too; so out of respect for him and Gabby I keep my mouth shut.” 

“I understand that.”

Sylvie nodded.

Gianna sat there looking at her partner. Here she was in love with a man who she felt like she had no right to have any feelings for. Unable to say how she feels at the risk of losing her best friends.She was admirable.

“My mom always tells me, you can’t help who you love. Love happens; it can happen even if we don’t know or we are conflicted by it. I think you need to be honest with yourself, and with Him. And even if he doesn’t feel the same way which I can tell you he does, you won't be walking around with What If’s in your head.”

Sylvie nodded again and smiled. “You sound a lot like Emily, my old partner here and Stella would always try to get me to say something.”

“Well maybe you should, see what happens.”

Sylvie smirked and started the car. “We’ll see for now let’s go get the doughnuts.”

“Doughnuts?”

“It’s a firehouse tradition, whenever we get a new person we welcome them with doughnuts.”

“Great!”

#######

Matthew Casey was standing out on the apron,looking on to the street, He was looking for Ambo 61 to pull up so he could talk to Sylvie.

He had recently done work on a studio apartment, an apartment she could afford and that was in a nice area. It was also a few blocks over from his place, so if she ever wanted to hang out it was accessible for either party.

He wanted to spend more time with her, they had gotten closer and he enjoyed her company more and more as they hung out.

Sure he knew how messy it looked, he was falling for his ex-wife’s best friend. That was an instant no-no in some areas. He couldn’t help it, he couldn't pinpoint the moment he began falling but he realized it the second the Chaplain got down on one knee in front of Sylvie on the apron.

He thought he lost her for good, and he mentally kicked himself for pushing them together. 

He was afraid.

He is basically bad luck at the relationship thing, he witnessed a hug and jumped to conclusions and it almost cost him in the end.Thankfully Sylvie returned so he could fix the mistakes he had made.

Then Ryan came in and he tried not to be jealous but he was. He was relieved when that didn't go anywhere.

My money is on you finding exactly what you want, because that is what you deserve.

He remembered saying that, his own feelings speaking out. He wanted to find what he deserved, but maybe it was right in front of him the whole time.

“CASEY!” he heard a voice yell he turned to see Severide and the men decked out in their gear. “Did you not hear the call?”

“No, sorry.” he grabbed his gear and headed towards the truck.

“Ambo 61 was just in a crash.” Severide said as all the trucks started their engines. 

“What?! Are they alright?” Casey said getting in the truck.  
“I think so, I’m not sure a lady called it in.”

Matt got into his gear as Stella sped off the Apron with Severide Close behind.

“We have an ambulance on the scene already from 105.” Boden said to Casey, who kept fidgeting with his hands.

Sylvie was in an accident.  
Sylvie was in an accident.  
Sylvie was in an accident.

The sentence kept repeating in his head like a mantra, as they drove to the scene he was worried about both the paramedics.

The rucks pulled up to the scene and everyone gasped at the scene in front of them. Ambo 61 in the middle of the intersection with a tractor trailer pinned to the door of the Ambo.

The trucks stopped and Boden and Casey jumped out. Casey immediately ran to the Ambo, his heart dropped when he noticed it empty.

“Brett, Mackey call out!.” Boden yelled.

“We’re over here.” Mackey yelled out from the other side of the ambo. Firehouse 51 rushed around and saw Sylvie performing CPR on the driver as Mackey kneeled nearby.

Ambulance sirens blared in the distance,Matt looked at Sylvie, he didn’t see any significant injuries to her other than a split lip.Mackey seemed to be intact.He watched as Sylvie brought the man back.Ambulances pulled up and gathered around the paramedics and the man.

In all the chaos Matt eye’s never left Sylvie. She was okay, he was glad for that.

He walked over to her as she was getting checked out by another paramedic.Placing his hand on her shoulder he leaned down to look at her.

“You alright?”

“I’m good.” She smiled at him. “Just a little sore.”

Casey cupped her cheek before moving his hand down to her arm.

After the mess was all cleared up and the man was sent to Med, Boden walked over to the Ambulance.

“Sorry about the Ambo Chief.” Sylvie said 

“Are you alright?” Chief said.

“I believe so.” 

“Well you know protocol, Mackey is going to Med to get checked out, so are you and then you and Mackey rest the rest of the shift already got replacements for your shift.”

“Chief, I’m fine, I will be back after I get checked out.”

“No you rest,I will see you next shift.” Boden said with finality before walking off.

“Take good care of her.” Casey said to the paramedic before winking at Sylvie.

######

Few hours later, he got off shift. He had the next forty-eight hours free and he wanted to start them off by grabbing a shower.

He got to his apartment and texted Sylvie.

Matt: How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”  
Sylvie: I’m fine Matt thanks for asking. Don’t really need anything. Tell Stella I won’t be at Molly’s tonight. I'm getting sore and want to relax.

He texted back a response and went inside, his mind completely on Sylvie the entire time. He grabbed a quick bite to eat and passed out in his bed.

Truck 81 pulled up to the crash site. Casey jumped out and ran to Ambo 61 and sawSylvie covered in blood.

“No!, Sylvie.” 

He turned to see his crew who just stood there doing nothing.

“Come on men, Move!”

“You should have told her how you felt.” Cruz said.

“She could've made you so happy.” Stella said

“You are a fool, you should have told her.”

“It’s too late.” Mouch said.

You’re too late.” Hermann said.

Casey jerked forward, covered in sweat, his eyes darting across the room to see where he was.

He was home safe.

Sylvie was alive.

It was just a dream, a horrible dream.

Casey got up and walked to the kitchen grabbing some water. It was dark now, he predicted Stella and Kelly were out for the evening. He guzzled the water down allowing the coolness of the liquid to cool him down.

He tossed the bottle in the recycling bin then went to his bedroom to grab his phone. He needed to talk to Sylvie. He needed to hear her voice, then he would be at ease.

He walked to the living room and started dialing when a knock on the door startled him.

He walked over and opened the door revealing the woman he was just thinking of.

“Sylvie.”

“Hi, can i come in?” she asked fidgeting with her hands.

“Sure come on in.” he stepped out of the way and let her walk past.

He closed the door and turned to Sylvie who walked into the living room before turning around.

“I’m sorry for showing up unannounced.”

“You’re fine you are welcome here anytime.”

“I just, I keep going back to the crash everytime i close my eyes. I see it happening over and over again. I was lucky today I could have died today.”

Matt nodded and walked over to her til he was standing right in front of her.”But you didn’t.”

Thank god she didn't. He thought.

“I know, that’s why I’m here.”

Matt looked at her quizzically and squinted.

“I realized today that life is short. You never know when a call will be your last call or if you just die randomly. You never know what minute will be your last, I I shouldnt be afraid of how I feel and I should be able to say how I feel when I feel it without any restrictions.”

“Sylvie, what-”

He was knocked back a few steps when Sylvie’s body collided with his. He then felt her lips on his as her hands tangled in his hair. He didn’t even have time to react before she jumped back.

“I’m in love with you.” Sylvie blurted out.

The room fell silent before Sylvie continued.

“I don’t know when it happened, but it did. I have feelings for you Matt Casey. I don’t want to hide any more from what I feel because I can’t live in a world of what if’s anymore. I also don’t want to lose you, You mean too much to me for me to lose. I have lost enough people as it is but If I lose you I would crumble. And I know this is so wrong,and that I shouldn't have these feelings for you and I should think about Gabby. However, in the back of my mind I realized she left us both, without any explanation. We grew closer and I fell. I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way but you needed to know the truth and I needed to let go of the truth and stop carrying this guilt around with me over the false pretense of girl code. Gabby left me, she left me when i needed a friend and partner most and then she hasn't even spoken to me since. Other than when she came for the gala, even then I pushed my feelings aside and told you to go even though it killed me.I love you Matt Casey, and I hope I never lose you.”

Matt stood there shell-shocked. Did she just say she loved me.

Sylvie stared at him. “Matt, can you please say something.”

Sylvie stood there for a few minutes, with Matt opening and closing his mouth like a codfish.

Sylvie nodded after another moment of silence “Just forget what I said, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I ruin every relationship I’m in anyway, just let’s go back to before okay?”

Before Matt could even utter a word Sylvie was out the door. He stared at the open door trying to figure out what just happened.

All these months he missed the signals he thought he was the only one with feelings but he was wrong.

Sylvie loved him.

He ran out the door hoping to catch up to Sylvie but her car was gone. He dialed her number Immediately but was met with voicemail.

Damn it.


End file.
